The First Cut Is The Deepest
by Socra
Summary: Hermione is showing her true colors as a skater chic. Ginny is depressed and cuts herself and is hiding a big secret. Harry discovers Lilly Evens was a vampire. What happens when Edward and Harry meet for the first time? Draco is leading a double life.


Hey everyone this is my first fic. I decided to put some Americans in it because J.K. Rowling like never puts the U.S. in the books. It's pretty bad! She doesn't need to be such a hater.

Here's the complete summery: Hermione changes a lot the summer after their 5th year and is showing her true colors as a skater chic. Blaise Zambini's strange feelings for her begin to develop when they have to raise a baby together for Muggle Studies. Ginny is depressed and cuts herself. The new kid from America, Raven Bloom, is forced to get married. To who? Harry discovers that Lilly Evens was actually a vampire, making him half-vampire. What happens when Edward and Harry meet for the first time? Ron desperately wants to reveal his feelings to Hermione, but is it too late? Draco is leading a double life.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Prolouge**

Harry ran through the forest, hunting. When he caught the scent of a deer, he sped off hungrily. Swiftly, he leapt at the animal, connecting teeth to flesh as he bit into its warm throat. In five minutes, the creature was drained and Harry rose to his feet, licking his lips.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from a distance. A golden set of eyes took in Harry's agile movements, focusing on his washboard stomach and thick, muscular arms. When Harry had successfully slaked his thirst, the watcher decided to make his approach.

As Harry rinsed his hands in the nearby stream, he sensed someone nearby. In a flash of movement, he turned and crouched into a fighting stance, ready for whoever it could be. Harry was surprised to see a boy his own age, maybe slightly older, leaning nonchalantly against the nearest tree. His breath caught in his throat upon noticing this boy's smoldering beauty. It dazzled him. When he began to feel light-headed, he remembered that he had to breath and sucked in a lung-full of air.

"Your Harry Potter," the strange boy said wryly.

"How do u know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort has told me a lot about you," the boy replied, smirking.

Harry quickly drew his wand. "Who are u?" he inquired warily.

In a blur of motion, the boy moved so they where face to face. "I'm Edward," he whispered, inches from Harry's face. "Nice to meet u."

* * *

Chapter One - Hermione's Debut

Hermione walked down the train's hallway, searching for her closest friends. She hoped they would recognize her. After all, they hadn't seen each other over the entire summer and she had... _grown up_ a lot. That is to say, she seemed to have completed her final growth spurt. Her figure had filled out- her hips wider, her chest heavier. Not only that, but she had spent the entire summer skateboarding with her American cousin, Raven, and had acquired a more muscular, toned physique. Raven had also helped her pick out new, more fashionable clothes for the school year.

"Hey Ronald," Hermione greeted, stepping into the compartment were she saw Ron was sitting alone.

"Hey Hermi-" Ron froze when he set his eyes on Hermione, jaw dropping. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a belt of metal spikes. Her tank top was plain white, low-cut. On her feet she wore black and white checkerboard vans and she was carrying her skateboard. She had died her hair bleach blonde and had dark eye makeup on. A trucker hat sat atop her head, sideways. She also had a new silver lip ring. Ron gulped, speechless.

"What's you're problem?" Hermione asked, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

Just then Harry walked into the compartment. "Ron have u seen Hermi-" he started to say, but stopped upon seeing Hermione, eyes bugging.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked coolly. "You look like u haven't slept all summer!"

Harry looked self-conscious and turned away from her. "I'm just gonna go find Ginny," he mumbled and dashed off.

Hermione waited for Ron to say something to her, but he remained silently gaping. Rolling her eyes, she tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Since u don't seem to have anything to say to me, Ronald, I'm going to go find my cousin," she informed him platonically.

When she stepped out into the hall, she nearly ran into Blaise Zambini, the head boy of Slytherin. "Watch it, you stupid Gryff-" he snapped, but stopped immediately when he saw Hermione's new look. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, tossed her hair over one shoulder, and folded her arms across her chest.

"What are _you_ looking at, Zambini?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Blaise just stared. "What? Cat got ur tongue?"

Just then Draco Malfoy came up to stand next to his friend. "I think what he was trying to say was 'Watch where you're going, you stupid bloody Gryffindor'," Draco drawled, glaring at Hermione.

"Great insult, Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Next time try something original."

Draco smirked at her coldly. "Next time watch where you're going," he threatened, "or I'll have to make Ginny Weasley cry again."

Hermione whipped out her wand. "What did u do to Ginny?" she asked, outraged.

Just then her cousin walked up to her. "It's not my fault she's a-" Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw Raven standing next to Hermione. "Who are you?" he asked, awe-struck.

Raven gave him an uneasy look, having noticed Hermione's hate-filled expression. "I'm Raven Bloom," she said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I notice you don't have an accent."

"No," Raven assured him. "I'm studying here for a year, but I'm from the U.S."

"The States?" Draco marveled. "That's brilliant!"

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's enough, Malfoy," she crabbed. "Raven is my cousin and their's no way _you_ have any chance with her. Now get out of our way. I need to find Ginny!"

Draco sneered. "I can help you with that," he said wryly. "She's crying in the bathroom like a little Weasley baby."

Hermione pushed him aside and charged past, Raven following close behind. She gave Draco a little smile and he felt an electric shock go through him. Blaise stared after Hermione, his eyes intense.

When they got to the girl's bathroom, Hermione knocked on the door. "Gin?" she called, pressing her ear against the door. Sure enough she did hear crying on the other side. "Ginny!" But they're was no response. "Ginny if u don't open the door right now, I'm coming in whether u like it or not!" The crying stopped immediately, but their was still no reply. "Alohamora!" As the door swung open, Hermione saw Ginny swishing her wand over the sink. Then, squeaking with surprise, Ginny jumped away from the sink and shoved her hands behind her back.

"It's rude to barge in on people in the bathroom," Ginny snapped, glowering.

"If u wanted privacy, u could of at least said something," Hermione argued hotly. "I heard u crying and I had to make u you where all right."

"I'm not a baby, Mione," Ginny protested, getting angrier by the second. Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway next to Hermione.

"What's happened?" Harry asked. "I heard Malfoy telling people you were crying in the bathroom."

Ginny's face fell. "T-t-telling people?" she sputtered.

"Yeah he's having a good laugh about it," Harry told her. "It's disgusting."

"Did he upset you?" Hermione asked, livid.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No..." she replied. "No... Uh... It's nothing. I'll just go sit down."

"I'm coming with you," Harry insisted, following her out of the bathroom.

Hermione was just about to leave when she noticed a few drops of blood on the floor under the sink. That was strange. "Scourgify," she murmured and the blood disappeared. Deep in thought, Ginny joined Raven in the hallway and the two of them went back to sit with Ron. Just as she was about to enter the compartment after Raven, she spotted Harry further down the hall, talking to someone unfamiliar. Squinting, Hermione tried to see who it was. It was a tall, slightly gangly bronze-haired young man with the palest face she had ever seen. Who was he? As if sensing her stare, he turned his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were liquid gold.


End file.
